


How to Date

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems to me that most of the Valentine's surprises this year were perpetrated by Castiel, Casanova of the Lord, but Dean's been known to be sneaky, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Date

"Sam's got this, uh, thing," he tells Cas. "He'll be gone for the night, maybe, uh, maybe a couple of days."

"Is it safe for him to go alone? If it's a hunt, we should-"

"No no no, it's fine, he's fine," Dean cuts him off. "He said to say he's sorry he missed you, but that, uh, we should, we should go ahead without him."

Cas still looks a touch concerned, but lets Dean lead him to the kitchen table. There are three places set, though one is just a plate on a placemat. The table bows under fresh olive bread, a huge lasagna, a bottle of red wine, even a small Caesar salad. Two nondescript tealight candles cast a soft light and glint charmingly through the water glasses.

"Oh, yeah, there was a light out, sorry," Dean replies to Cas' puzzled look. "Sit, please," Dean asks, pulling out one chair in invitation.

"Peruvian lilies," Cas observes with a wave towards the vase of white and pink alstroemeria on the table. "They represent 'friendship and devotion,' if I remember correctly."

"They don't mean anything," Dean mumbles, blushing to the tips of his ears. "They, uh, they were the only ones left in the store. Valentine's Day and all." The second he's seated, he's pulling his wine glass to his mouth and taking a swig of courage.

Cas gives Dean a soft smile. "Everything looks delicious, Dean. You must have worked very hard on this dinner."

Dean beams back and helps Cas to a scoop of lasagna.

"You know, Dean, I've watched enough television to know what flowers and a candle-lit dinner mean."

Dean freezes. "Uh."

Cas leans his face toward Dean, slyly. "Is this a date?"

"No! No, it's just-" He stops. Sees, really sees, the hope on Cas' face. "Unless. Unless you want it to be?"

Cas smiles, a bit shy but proud. "You might be the only human on the planet who would go to all this trouble and still be too scared to ask for a date."

Dean laughs. "Cas, will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course, Dean," he replies, shaking his head and smiling.

To Dean's infinite surprise, nothing changes. For all that this is now officially, incredibly, miraculously, a date, it's still just him and Cas, hanging out and eating dinner together.

As they wash up the dishes, shoulder to shoulder, Dean takes a chance. "So, uh, do you kiss on the first date?"

Cas leans towards Dean and answers, a smile on his lips.


End file.
